Backpack mounted blowers are traditionally powered by gasoline engines which generate considerable smoke and noise emissions. The noise emissions from the internal combustion engines use in leaf blowers have caused considerable distress to many communities in the United States. Some of these communities have banned or restricted the use of leaf blowers based on these emissions. Therefore, it is advantageous to design a blower that can reduce both noise and smoke emissions. It is known in the art to produce a backpack mounted blower having an internal combustion motor with various forms of insulation to reduce the noise emission. One such apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,208. Although such techniques are used, it has not been possible to produce a quiet efficient blower with lessened smoke emissions that is easy to carry.